


Tied Up To This Feeling

by j_gabrielle



Category: dominion - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Past Michael/Becca Thorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He lets his hands roam, mapping Alex's changing body; the flesh of his hips, the strength of back, the unseen tattoos hidden under the thin shirt and loose pants he wears. From where his child thrums under Alex's skin, it isn't long now. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up To This Feeling

Michael reaches from behind to hold him, cradling his distended belly in his hands. Gently caressing the mound, he pulls Alex back against him, away from the paneless windows, nuzzling kisses to his nape and to where the tattoos peek from the collar of his shirt.

"Unable to sleep?"

Alex huffs, "Whatever gave you that idea, genius?" He says, arching his neck for a better view at the angel. Sighing,he tilts his head for a kiss. Michael presses their lips together briefly, letting the human draw his comfort from the gesture.

"Your kid has been sitting on my spleen and kicking at my kidneys." Alex grumbles, settling into the embrace. Rubbing his hand absently over the apex of his stomach, he looks out over Vega. "I saw Becca today." 

The name startles Michael. Frowning, he pulls Alex around, holding him tightly as he holds his attention. "I thought I said you were to remain here in the tower. No one must see you, no one must know."

"I know, I know." Alex placates, gripping the angel's forearm. "But I didn't leave the tower; she came to me. And she isn't just anybody, is she? She used to share your bed before I came along." He grins, obviously enjoying the angel's awkwardness.

"That was-"

"-then and this is now, I know." His grin softens into a smile. "I know, Michael." He brings his hands to rest at the soft downy back of Michael's head. Alex presses their foreheads together, sharing breaths. "She... She just wanted to see the baby. Or how fat I've become, at least. It's so lonely up here, and I wanted someone to talk to..."

Michael lets him trail away for a moment before he brushes his lips over the lines etched into Alex's brow. Things with Becca had been his fault. It was unfair of him to presume that Becca's lingering feelings for him would not cease just because Alex was carrying his child. If anything, Michael had been half expecting Becca to be making a scene about how he was a hypocrite about not wanting a child with her, but somehow letting Alex have what she has wanted all along.

"Would it make you feel better if I brought your friend, the little girl, up here to keep you company? I could have her employed as your handmaiden?"

Alex draws away then. "Handmaiden? I'm not a woman, Michael. just in case the big baby bump got you confused. I'm still a guy and I'm still a soldier." Looking away, he casts his eyes to the city. "I still have to fight, don't I?" _  
_

Michael says nothing; tucking him back into his hold. They stand there for a long moment, watching over Vega. "When your father told me to look after you as a child, I could have never predicted this." He admits softly, whispering the words onto Alex's skin.

"That I'd be your baby mama?" The human teases.

"That you'd be this important to be." 

The words hang in the air as Alex digests them, holding on to them. Eventually the human ducks his head shyly, smiling. "You know I lo-"

Michael cuts him off with a kiss, deepening it a second later. Alex responds in kind, humming his pleasure into the press of their lips. He lets his hands roam, mapping Alex's changing body; the flesh of his hips, the strength of back, the unseen tattoos hidden under the thin shirt and loose pants he wears. From where his child thrums under Alex's skin, it isn't long now. Absently, he makes a mental note to make preparations.

"Come to bed." Michael says then, brushing their noses together. Slowly, he pulls away, taking Alex by the hand and guiding him to their bed. 

He coaxes his human to lie beneath the covers, to let him hold him and their babe close. Alex's eyes shutter close, sleep guiding him on to worlds beyond this plane of existence. Michael places his hands over Alex's on his belly. Not long now.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder what does it say about this fandom, that one of the first fics would have Mpreg in it. 
> 
> I regret nothing.


End file.
